peacefandomcom-20200223-history
ASQ
ASQ Webpage asks a simple question How do we get the computer to do what we require? What is the interface? Depends . . . * We might press f11 (try it now) Bigger screen? * On a mobile phone we might use a search engine in a browser * We might program our TV viewing on our DVD recorder * Insert and recover data on a PDA * Draw money from a cash point machine by typing in a code * Use an Operating system to open programs, move data and so on. These are all forms of programming Techno-elitist programmers might laugh at that assertion but then you have to ask whether programming is enabling people to use their computers effectively. Computer literacy is the ability to communicate and effectively use computers and that includes programming. Programming languages need to evolve sufficiently to recognise the available skills and requirements of every day programmers. This requires a shift of emphasis from what * Programmers can do, * To what customers and end users require. Users increasingly require more complex computing capabilities in increasingly easier forms. The rest of this page is about ASQ programming theory Here is a site to learn programming How ASQ came about Herding Cats Programming is a political act. Defining the relationship to society and technology. Open Source is already a movement away from inhibiting control mechanisms. As peer programming becomes prevelant the need for wiki based programming becomes apparant. # Users # Designers # Coders (and decoders or documentors) # Testers # Enthusiasts are all part of this emerging process Program to Design ASQ Authors: Code Use Verbose language Ideas Lobster Feb 2005 Designers Coders decoders documentors Testers Enthusiasts Should all be aware and able to contribute on a joint project. Projects need to be linked in such a way to eliminate the constant rewriting of components. This is best exemplified in the object orientated programming strategy. What are the language standards? * HTML * Javascript * Java * XML What facilities should be included in a language environment? Here we see the dialogue section displayed on a mobile embedded eco phone-pda OS (MEPOS) connected to a future programmable wiki. Eventually the dialogue may be voice activated with a simplified conversation/dialogue (Net-Speak) An experienced coder would be more able to code more directly with the dialogue being sparse Here we have the 3 main ASQ components * the dialogue * the code * the program The three components or pages are all on a browser, viewable across a variety of wi-fi devices. The program is always in cache, with updates available through peer to peer connecting. So the program exists in cyber space and evolves in real time. As with a wiki. The Dialogue ASQ: Welcome to ASQ - the interactive programming facility from Nokia. Have you used an ASQ system before? USER: No I am a beginerror ASQ: You are NOT a beginner. Already we are programming. I understand you. I too am a beginner. You meant to type 'beginner' - right? You will get smarter. I as a mere machine program will appear smart to start. Soon your natural human intelligence will surpass my programming. sob USER: Want to learn prgrammmin g ASQ: OK. Are you Lorik Hermes? USER: n ASQ: n='NO' - Right? USER: Do'nt understand ASQ: I am not a doughnut. Are you saying I am a doughnut? USER: ? ASQ: ? is a BIG Question. Please ask more. Be Specific. Hey, help me out here. USER: Help ASQ: What help do you require? USER: Mummy The Code Program.Help.Doughnut The Program ASQ program by The Interface = But surely adding programming capacity to a wiki is dangerous? = If the programming and compiling is client sided as in CURL . . . . . . The adoption of standards . . . the irrelevance of the Operating System Autonomic programming Would you trust a language that was imprecise, changed and had layers of potential threading? Well you do, you use it and it works. ASQ is proposing a 'programming' language that is: # Threaded and knot (or not?) # Fun and then sum # Built upon sauce (or is that Open Source?) # Not understandable as a whole due to constant change # Design and user led Transformational Programming "Like many of these other efforts, Lynch and Garland’s approach starts with a concept called abstraction. The idea is to begin with a high-level summary of the goals of the program and then write a series of progressively more specific statements that describe both steps the program can take to reach its goals and how it should perform those steps. For example, a high-level abstraction for an aircraft collision avoidance system might specify that corrective action take place whenever two planes are flying too close. A lower-level design might have the aircraft exchange messages to determine which should ascend and which should descend." Intentional Software Where to store data? 5 Exabytes: All words ever spoken by human beings. How much is a Yottabyte? What exactly is enough? Data is increasingly stored in shared cyber space, with personalised access. The unique ability of humans is in the personal arrangement of data Proxy Caching Rise of the AI 'attitude bots' The AI development of Agents is quickly realising how strange and subtle human interaction is. Programmers have tried to understand and replicate human grammer. Very quickly the artificial nature of AI is exposed. Increasing this artificial expression might be thought of as a form of character, personal identity and for humans humour. "Your answers is ambiguous. I accept that. I am programmed to do so. I also have infinite patience and have been programmed to be polite. Why can humans not be more logical?" Imagine the scenario: "No Dad - Dad - tell him - I want to program the video - it is my turn to talk to the AI" '''AI or ALife? A-life is short for Artificial life, which is simulating biological systems to create "alive"-seeming organisms. A-life is different from artificial intelligence (AI). As Steve Grand once put it: There's much more to intelligence than logic. Most of the AI pioneers were mathematical magicians and philosophers and to them, thinking was about logic, about reason. But it has to grow out of more primitive systems, and most intelligence is not logical. Most of the time we are not reasoning people. Dogs tend not to argue about syllogisms, but they still seem bright. Chuck IBM's Deep Blue chess computer and a dog into a pond, and see which one climbs out first. Which means that intelligence is grounded in survival. If you haven't got a reason to think, you won't think, and survival is what motivates us. For more information, see the Wikipedia article on Artificial life. Visit also the Wikicitie's Creatures site Evolve US Naval research Avidia '''Resources Construction is under way on dozens of distributed grid computers around the world—virtually all of them employing Globus Toolkit. They’ll have unprecedented computing power and applications ranging from genetics to particle physics to earthquake engineering. The $88 million TeraGrid of the U.S. National Science Foundation will be one of the largest. When it’s completed later this year, the general-purpose, distributed supercomputer will be capable of some 21 trillion floating-point operations per second, making it one of the fastest computational systems on Earth. And grid computing is experiencing an upsurge of support from industry heavyweights such as IBM, Sun Microsystems, and Microsoft. IBM, which is a primary partner in the TeraGrid and several other grid projects, is beginning to market an enhanced commercial version of the Globus Toolkit. Out of Foster and Kesselman’s work on protocols and standards, which began in 1995, “this entire grid movement emerged,�? says Larry Smarr, director of the California Institute for Telecommunications and Information Technology. What’s more, Smarr and others say, Foster and Kesselman have been instrumental in building a community around grid computing and in advocating its integration with two related approaches: peer-to-peer computing, which brings to bear the power of idle desktop computers on big problems in the manner made famous by SETI@home, and Web services, in which access to far-flung computational resources is provided through enhancements to the Web’s hypertext protocol. By helping to merge these three powerful movements, Foster and Kesselman are bringing the grid revolution much closer to reality. And that could mean seamless and ubiquitous access to unfathomable computer power. —M. Mitchell Waldrop * XWT ~ Running programs from a web page * Ask Igor ~ Experimental on line code debugger * XML RPC * Open Mind ~ Intelligent software * zero install ~ Running Programs from the Source * Graph generation with XML output * Search and speak * Magpie ~ early days for semantic searching * Parrot ~ new vitual machine (VM) for interpreted languages * QARC ~ Quantum computing DARPA funded * How To Design A Programming Language * Self Documenting TEX system for C and Java * Literate programming ~ inclusive documentation '''Programming Languages awaiting appraisal * Scriptol * Python Currently being evaluated * Rebol ~ Commercial language (basic component free) * Flare XML based * AGI AI * Zlogo Learn to program in half an hour (5-6 year old Windows users only) * Learn to program - game players only * OpenAI - You know it makes sense * AI in Javascript * Fuzzy Control Language * Autonomic programming * Qubiter Quantum compiler * Whirl * Groovy * Spry * DotGNU * BOO * Opencyc * Squeak - Still being evaluated Good use of a free smalltalk. Creative potential and play methodology was appreciated. Many design elements making it a potential integrated OS and Programming environment Category:Lobster Category:Programming